He's What Now?
by Dragons-Be-Here
Summary: The one where Harry is a business tycoon and a surprising person's fiance. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am distracting myself from re-writing the next chapter of LV by doing this, because the damn thing just doesn't want to come out right. Grr.

**Disclaimer: **(For all chapters) They're not mine, and they never will be.

**Warnings:** Yaoi.

* * *

"Oh, what an unusual guest. Welcome, my dear lost kitten." Tamaki held out a hand to the young blonde girl as she stood in the doorway, his voice soft and inviting as he smiled at her. His expression froze, however, when she pointed at the Host Club standing in front of her.

"Male harem?"

* * *

After much surprise and shock on the side of the host club at the little girl's declarations, they watched as Tamaki declared, with tears in his eyes that he would be little Kirimi's older brother from this day forth.

"What should we do, Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked the shadow king, ignoring Tamaki in the background. Kyouya sighed, shaking his head.

"Her brother might actually be in the school," He decided, and Huni cut in. "Someone that looks like Tamaki? But there aren't any other people who look like Tama-chan-"

"Kirimi!" A panicked voice called from the hall, and the Host Club watched as a slender male rushed into the room, franticly looking around before his eyes landed on the blonde girl clutched in Tamaki's hands. "Oh, Kirimi, don't scare me like that! And after I came straight from the airport just to pick you up..."

The host club stared at the newcomer, easily picking up the accent that flavoured his speech. He was definitely foreign, with black hair that reached his shoulders and feathered around his head, and wide green eyes focused on Kirimi. He wasn't very tall, probably around Haruhi's height, with a slender body and pale skin. He was dressed in simple black jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt, simpler than what most of the students of Ouran wore yet to the trained eyes of Hikaru and Karou they were obviously extremely good quality, and tailored to his frame.

There was some more noise at the door, and two more people came barging in, although they were taller and broader than the first had been.

"Harry, don't go-"

"Running off like-"

"That, you know-"

"Malfoy will kill-"

"Us if anything-"

"Happens to you-"

"While we were-"

"In charge of-"

"You."

The third music room fell into silence as the red-headed twins that had just entered said the last word together, and one would almost _see_ the question and exclamation marks over the head of nearly all present. It was Kirimi who finally broke the silence, having been watching the first - Harry apparently- one who entered the room. She jumped from Tamaki's arms and rushed towards Harry, who scooped her up and smiled at her exclamation of "Onee-chan!"

"What!" Heads turned to look at Tamaki as he stared in stupefied confusion at the four in front of him. He seemed torn between several different expressions – confusion and shook at Harry and Kirimi, horror and despair at the older twins, all with an overlying sense of curiosity.

Surprisingly, it was Mori who broke the awkward silence that descended after Tamaki's surprised shout, as he moved towards the newcomers. He nodded to the twins, who stared at him in confusion for a moment before realization dawned and they grinned at him, leaning against each as they relaxed. Harry turned his head at the sound of footsteps, and he smiled when he saw Mori. "Takashi-kun!" He said happily, and his grin widened when the tall senior reached out and ruffled his hair with a small smile.

"Harry," the wild host greeted, before turning his eyes back to the twins. "Fred, George."

It was at this point that Kyouya decided to intervene before Tamaki had a heart attack or fainted again. "Ah, you must be Potter Harry, the new transfer student for class 2-A. You weren't expected until next week," His voice was calm, and he seemed completely unconcerned about the situation.

"And you must be Ootori Kyouya," Harry said in return, resettling the blonde girl in his arms so she sat against his hip. "We purposely fed the belief that I would not be arriving until next week. There were a few people I wanted to surprise," He answered the unspoken question, watching as Huni bounded over to him.

"Waa! You're Harry-chan! Takashi told me all about you, and Fred and George! Would you like to eat some cake with me?" Huni asked, smiling cutely up at Harry. Fred and George moved forward at this point, draping their arms around Harry and leaning their weight on him, making him frown at them.

"Maa, Harry here-"

"Doesn't like sweet-"

"Things." They said to Huni as Harry tried to struggle out of their hold, making Kirimi giggle. He finally succeeded, stumbling away a few steps. He glared at them, turning towards the door.

"Well, now that I've found you, Kiri-chan, why don't we go and find your nii-san, huh?" He addressed the little girl in his arms, and she hesitated for a moment before nodding and sliding to the floor to stand beside Harry.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi addressed the shadow king, "Just who are they?" She asked, watching as he pushed his glasses up his nose, making them flash. "Weasley Fred and George, creators and owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, a highly successful joke shop chain that became very popular all around the world very quickly. They come from a 'commoner' family," He informed the other hosts, making Hikaru and Karou perk up with interest. "And Potter Harry, a transfer student to class 2-A. He holds the titles of both Lord Potter and Lord Black, both of who are descended from English royalty. Heir to the combined Potter and Black fortunes, he owns a large number of hotel chains all around the world. He is also-" Kyouya's information stream was cut off when Tamaki screeched and jumped away, revealing the dark figure of Nekozawa Umehito peaking in through the door. His eyes scanned the room, and his mouth formed a surprised 'o' as they landed on Harry and Kirimi. He stepped into the room, his hood drawn down low to shield him from the light.

Harry, who had turned to look at the screech, practically lit up as his eyes landed on the dark-clad male in the doorway. "Ume-kun!" He cried out happily, and flew across the room to basically jump on the other male, who stumbled a bit but wrapped his arms around the foreign male to hold him up.

You could hear a pin drop as the host's stared at them both, in surprise and shock. "As I was saying," Kyouya continued, he and Mori being the only host's not surprised by the newcomer's actions. "He is also Nekozawa-senpai's fiancé."

* * *

TBC? Who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Holy... I did _not _expect such a response to this story. You people have just blown me away. I mean, 24 reviews, 34 favs and _63 _alerts? I feel so loved! Not to mention it's been added to some C2s as well. You are all awesome. Here's the next chapter people, I hope you enjoy it. Harry is like...OOC in this, but this is an Ouran crossover, so what did you expect? I find him amusing like this. Further A/N at the bottom.

* * *

It took a good ten minutes to convince Kirimi that the 'evil dark monster' was not attacking her 'onee-san,' nor would he attack her. Two of Nekozawa's servants seemed to appear out of nowhere, and told all those present about the trouble between the two siblings. Kirimi had attached herself to Tamaki again, who seemed moved to tears – not an unusual occurrence by any means. When the younger pair of twins decided to help by closing the curtains, Kirimi freaked out until they opened them again. They then attempted to remove Nekozawa's cloak and wig, only to be dragged away by the Weasley twins while Harry glared at him.

While the Fred and George tried to convince the host club that they couldn't condition an allergy out of someone, and that any attempt by them could cause Nekozawa serious damage, Harry dragged him over to one of the couch's and made him sit down. He then proceeded to fuss over the third year, rearranging his cloak and settling his wig correctly, all the while still managing to shoot glares at the younger twins. When Harry was finally satisfied that he was not going to suffer any ill effects from the twins antics, he proceeded to seat himself quite happily in the dark teens lap; laying his head against Nekozawa's shoulder with a smile on his face. It caused the older male to blush slightly, but he did wrap his arms around Harry's waist.

By this time, Fred and George had somehow managed to calm down both the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki, while Nekozawa's servants whisked Kirimi away to take her home. Once Harry was settled down to his satisfaction, he looked up to see the entire host club, minus Kyouya and Mori, sitting on the couch across from him. Kyouya was standing at the side of the couch, a folder open in his hands as he observed the way Fred and George positioned themselves behind the couch Harry and Nekozawa were settled on. Mori seemed to be collecting some tea for them all, which Harry was grateful for. He prepared himself a cup when Takashi placed the tea set on the table between them.

He raised an eyebrow at the hosts and the varying range of emotions that they displayed as they watched him, and ignored the faint sound of Fred and George's sniggers. "What?" he asked, still scowling a little whenever he looked at Hikaru and Karou, and took a sip of his tea. The arms around his waist tightened slightly.

Out of all the hosts, Harry hadn't expected the quiet, so far at least, Haruhi to speak first – and he didn't expect what she said. "How can you be engaged? Japan doesn't have same-sex marriage." There was silence after that question, although Tamaki looked like he was bursting to say something.

"I'm a British citizen," Harry answered after a moment, "And Japan recognises same-sex marriage from a country where it is allowed. So, there's no problem," He explained, giving Haruhi a small smile. She nodded in return. Tamaki seemed unable to hold himself in any longer, and also proved he was unable to sit still and he jumped from his seat. "Harry-san, how could you agree to marry someone like him? He curses people and likes the dark arts, and..." Tamaki was abruptly silenced as Kyouya calmly hit him on the back of the head with his folder. While Tamaki wailed about how 'kaa-san' was mean, Kyouya adjusted his glasses. "I apologise, Potter-san, Nekozawa-senpai, for Tamaki's...insensitive words," He addressed the two on the opposite couch.

Harry shook his head, a smirk curving his lips. "It's fine, Ootori-san, Ume-kun has told me about Suoh-kun. Besides, what he said was the truth. Ume-kun does enjoy cursing people and magic...but then again, so do I. They're... fascinating," He was looking directly at Tamaki when he practically purred the last word, and the blond host shivered as he stopped his wailing and sunk back onto the couch, looking shocked and not a little afraid. Harry could feel Umehito shaking, repressing his laughter.

It made Harry smile, and he turned his head so he could direct it at Umehito, who smiled in return and lifted Beelzenef to nuzzle at Harry's cheek. Harry's smile widened and he leaned forward to kiss Umehito on the cheek in return. He frowned however, when the Hitachiin twins began to make gagging noises in the background. He turned to glare at them again, and they immediately quietened down. Fred and George started to snicker again, although that was cut off when Harry turned his glare on them as well.

Hani, who had until that point been silent, spoke up. "Ne, Harry-chan, Harry-chan, why are Fred-chan and George-chan here as well?" He asked, wide eyes gazing at him. Harry had the vaguely disturbing urge to hug him, which he valiantly held back from. Before he could form an answer, Fred and George were flopping down on either side of them, and Harry sniffed before lifting his legs to lay them across George's lap.

"Well since Harry here,"

"Decided to come a,"

"Week early, none of,"

"His bodyguards or security,"

"Detail are in Japan,"

"Yet. So in the interests,"

"Of staying on Malfoy's,"

"Good side, we decided,"

"To come along until,"

"They arrive."

It was amusing, to Harry at least, to watch the host's be dazed a bit by Fred and George's back and forth speech. They were probably used to the Hitachiin twins speaking together, but none could pull it off like Fred and George.

"Of course, now that,"

"We've got some entertainment,"

"From you all, this,"

"Trip was definitely worth,"

"Coming on. We might,"

"Even stay for a,"

"Little while longer."

While the twins continued with their strange two-speak, Harry leaned up to whisper in Umehito's ear. "It's good to see you again," He murmured softly, and was rewarded with one of Umehito's less creepy smiles. He practically beamed in response, and pressed their foreheads together. It took a moment to register that the rest of the room was silent once more, and turned to find most of the other staring at them again.

"What?" He demanded, frowning. "I'm not allowed to be affectionate with my fiancée and not seeing each other for months?" He knew he sounded grumpy, but he didn't care. Finishing off his tea, he placed the cup back onto the table. He honestly just wanted to drag Umehito off somewhere private for a while, but Fred and George would probably follow them.

Actually...Harry looked between the twins for a moment, before he grinned. He stood up from his seat on Umehito's lap, and pulled the dark teen up as well. Sliding his arm through one of Umehito's, he pulled him away from the couches before turning to look at everyone. Fred and George looked ready to follow them, but Harry pointed his finger at them. "You two can stay here and answer their questions or whatever," He told them firmly, and watched as they exchanged a look before sitting back down. "Ume-kun is going to introduce me to his black magic club," He declared, and before anyone could object he was dragging him from the room.

* * *

**A/N 2: **So, this was originally just a little fun I was having, and then I woke up to over 50 e-mail about this story. I wasn't sure if I would continue it, but now I definitely will. I do have some semblance of a plot, although it's nothing complete. More like scenes and idea I want to happen. To the reviewer **BEE**; Yes, I was aware of this, and I have an idea for that as well. Actually, I have two different ones, and depending on how this story goes and the responses to it, I'll probably put up a poll later to see which one you guys would rather have.

I did a bit of research into gay marriage, and I know that Britain has civil partnerships, not marriage. I honestly don't care and changed it to suit me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not going to bother giving excuses to why this was late, because it would just end up being longer than the chapter. Things just came up one after the other and I didn't have the time to work on any of my fanfictions. LV will be getting an upload soon enough as well. Thanks to everyone with reviewed/fav'd/alert'd.

* * *

Nekozawa looked slightly bemused as Harry dragged him from the room, but went willingly enough. Once they were outside, he stepped up beside his fiancé so they could walk together and he was not being dragged along. "Harry, the Black Magic Club doesn't meet today," He said after a moment, even as he steered them in the direction of the club room.

"Even better," Was all Harry said in response, and Umehito chuckled under his cloak. "Oh? Does my little Harry have something planned?" He asked curiously. Harry glared at him for the name, but it only made Umehito chuckle harder. "I'm not little," The British male mumbled.

"Oh, but you are, my little Harry," Umehito teased, pushing open the door to the room where the Black Magic club met. He reached out for a switch on the wall, and the black-out blinds slid over the windows. As soon as they had shut Harry slid out his wand and flicked it, and with a few mumbled words lit the candles in the room. He turned back to Umehito as he slid it away to see him removing his wig, his cloak already lying over the back of a chair.

A happy smile curved his lips, and he stepped forward, lifting his hands to frame Umehito's face. "It's good to see you again," He murmured, and sighed as Umehito slid his arms around Harry in a tight hug. "You too, my Harry. If you had been gone for any longer I would have had to curse you," Was the reply he got. Laughing, he kissed Umehito softly; a small, chaste thing that did nothing to convey how much he had missed the other in the months they had been separated.

A grin curved Umehito's lips, and Harry let out an undignified squeak as Umehito's arms slid lower, resting across his thighs as he lifted up the smaller male and spun him around in a circle.

"This is so cliché!" Harry laughed, but wrapped his arms tightly around his neck. He only got another grin in return. "Put me down!" He demanded, a pout forming on his lips against his will. Umehito took a few steps forward, and gently lowered Harry to sit on one of the benches in the room, moving his arms back up around Harry's waist as he did so.

"Ume~kuuuun," He whined, but was cut off when the blond drew him into another kiss, this one not nearly as chaste as the first had been. He was out of breath when they drew away again, looking slightly dazed as Umehito lifted up his hand and waved one of Beelzenef's's arms. "Beelzenef will curse you if you don't give him a proper greeting too," Umehito informed him in all seriousness, and blue eyes watched as Harry leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the soft puppet.

Harry didn't indulge his fiancé's 'quirks' and beliefs, he respected them. Umehito fully believed in those things, and that was enough for Harry to believe him too. He lived in a world of magic every day, after all. While others would shy away or argue that what Umehito believed in wasn't real, or was simply a front to scare people, Harry would stand by the young man and his beliefs.

"So, that was Souh Tamaki," Harry mused, looking off into the middle distance. Umehito had talked extensively of Tamaki, to the point where Harry was almost jealous. He knew that part of the reason was because Tamaki was Kirmi's ideal prince, and Harry could see it, but he much preferred his darkness-loving Umehito.

Beelzenef drooped, as did Umehito's head as he was reminded of what happened earlier. He loved his sister, but it was hard when she was so scared of the dark that was Umehito's home. Harry ran his hand through the blond's hair, cupping the back of the head. "I don't see the attraction," He continued, referring to the stories that Umehito had told him about the Host Club President. "He's too...sparkly," Harry decided, and Umehito was surprised into a laugh. A smile curved Harry's lips at that, and he pressed their foreheads together.

"Don't worry," He said softly, petting his fiancé's hair, "She loves you, and we'll figure out a way for you to spend time together." If it was the last thing he did, Harry vowed to help Umehito. He had no idea what it was like to be estranged from your sibling, but he knew it hurt Umehito, and that was all he needed.

Umehito didn't respond, and Harry let the conversation drop off and simply enjoyed being with Umehito. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the blond's shoulder and pressed his face against his neck, letting his body loosen all the remaining tension he had been carrying around with him. A hand rubbed up and down his back, and Harry melted.

"You're practically purring," Umehito pointed out, a smug tone colouring his voice. Harry didn't bother to answer, instead just letting himself relax for the first time in months. Idly, he wondered how long they could get away with this, how long the twins would hold out before coming to find them. He dismissed the thought, not letting it bother him. Right now, all he wanted to worry about was his fiancé and enjoying his presence. Umehito seemed to have the same idea, and the room fell silent but for their breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

Here ya are folks, another chapter. Sorry about the wait.

* * *

Fred and George stared at the host club. The host club stared back. This continued on for a little while before Mori poured himself a cup of tea. This seemed to knock the host's out of whatever daze they'd been in, and Hani lifted a finger to tap his chin.

"But...the Black Magic Club doesn't meet today," He said into the silence, which made Fred and George snicker in unison. "Then you can bet that our little Lord's found another _good_ way to spend his time," they chorused. The host's looked blank for a moment, before Tamaki broke into a blush and stammered. "But...they...he...why..." He seemed unable to put a full sentence together.

Kyouya sighed again, and his glasses flashed as he locked the twins' in his gaze. "So, Weasley-san and Weasley-san, you're here as Potter-san's protection? I would have thought that you would be busy with your business. Or that Potter-san would have trained bodyguards," He said, his voice deceptively mild.

Fred waved a hand in the air carelessly. "Just call us Gred and Forge, all you folk are too formal," He said, getting comfortable on the couch now that there was more room. George nodded as well. "And the shops'll be fine on their own for a while, not like they'll blow up or anything...unless someone mixes the ingredients wrong," He mused. Fred laughed at the host's faces at that statement. "As for Harry's protection, he does have bodyguards but they'll not be here for another week. Harry kind of snuck away ahead of schedule, no matter what he says about wanting to 'surprise' someone. While Harry is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, Malfoy would have a fit if he came by himself...well, he'll have a fit anyway once he finds out that Harry went ahead. Man, I want to be there when that happens. I wonder how many things he'll break this time?" He mused, looking up towards the roof and as imagined the scene.

The host's didn't seem to know what to say to that, although Mori seemed completely unaffected as he stood by the opposite end of the couch as Kyouya. George's eyes landed on him, and he leaned forward, propping his shin in his hand. "By the way Takashi, s'good to see you again. How's the little bro?" He asked, causing a few confused glances.

"Fine," Was the one-word answer he got in return. George nodded, seemingly satisfied with this answer. "You know Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked, his curiosity overcoming his earlier embarrassment.

"Yeah, meet him when his family was over in Britain a while ago. They stayed in one of Harry's hotels. Neko-chan introduced him to us when they ran into each other," Fred explained, not elaborating about what they had been doing in one of Harry's hotels. Tamaki nodded, before doing a double take. "Neko-chan?" He asked, confused.

"Umehito," George elaborated, and stood up. "C'mon Forge, we better find Harry before he manages to get himself into some sort of trouble. Or before someone else proposes to him. Again," He said, and his twin joined him as they headed for the door. "You guys coming or staying?" He asked as they opened the door. The Hitachiin twins, who had been surprisingly silent up until this point, immediately jumped up and followed. After a moment of silence, Hani went as well, which prompted Mori to follow, which led to Tamaki going as well. That only left Kyouya and Haruhi, who shared a glance before following as well.

* * *

When Fred and George barged into the Black Magic room followed shortly by the host club, they were treated to a sight not entirely unexpected by the older twins. Umehito stood in front of Harry; without his cloak and wig, who was sitting on one of the benches. They were in the middle of a rather heavy make-out session. Umehito's arms were wrapped around the smaller males waist, and one appeared to be creeping up the back of his shirt. Harry had his arms wrapped around Umehito's neck, one tangled in his hair. His legs were locked around the other's waist, and they didn't seem to want to stop any time soon.

After a moment of this continuing, Fred coughed loudly and obviously, causing the two to break apart. Harry looked up and caught sight of the crowd at the door, but didn't seem even the slightest bit embarrassed. Calmly, he reached for Umehito's wig and cloak, settling them on the other male before he bothered to address them.

"You actually lasted longer than I thought you would before coming to find me," He mused as Umehito shifted slightly so he could see the others. The cowl of the cloak left him in shadows, so only Harry was close enough to see that there was a brilliant blush lighting up his face.

The host's seemed unable to say anything about the scene they had walked in on – for a group calling themselves a 'Host Cub' they were surprisingly innocent, apparently.

Harry slid down from the table, taking a moment to straighten out his rumpled shirt. Fred and George threw their arms around his shoulders, once again putting most of their weight on him and making him stagger. "Our little Harry is growing up," Fred wailed, mock sobbing. Harry snorted, managing to struggle out of their grip and darting to the other side of Umehito, who merely chuckled at the interaction.

Suddenly, the Imperial March began to play, sounding extremely loud in the dark room. Everyone turned to the source of the noise to see Harry drawing his phone out of his pocket, a grimace on his face. Fred and George began snickering, now leaning against each other, as they knew exactly who that ring tone belonged to.

With a sigh Harry's thumb slid over the button to answer the phone, and warily held it up to his ear. "Hey, Drac-" He was cut off, however, by the voice that came screaming down the line – easily heard by all those present.

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?_"


	5. Chapter 5

So, it's been a while, peeps. A lot of stuff happened and I just didn't have the time or will to write this. Then I signed up for the DeanCasBigBang on LJ, and have been working on that. I'm slowly getting back in Ouran, re-reading the manga and such. I'll probably go back a correct some mistakes in this, some inconsistencies that I've picked up on. This is just a little chapter to tide you over and let you know I'm still alive, and then next one is going to be longer that what I usually write, so you can look forward to that. Review responses at the end.

_Italics mean the conversation is in English._

* * *

Harry winched and held the phone away from his ear, looking at it like it was going to bite him. The Host Club had startled at the loud voice, while the twins just laughed and had the general air of 'told you so' around them. Umehito chuckled under his breath.

_"POTTER! Are you even listening to me? What were you thinking, leaving a week early? Do you have any idea how many people would try something if they knew you didn't have your security force there? Tonks came barging into my house when they realized you were missing, and she brought that damn brat with her too. You know I hate that kid inside my house. He's already broken an irreplaceable vase, and you will be giving me compen- what, let go of me, you plebeian!"_

There was the sound of a scuffle on the other end, and a then a female voice came over the line. _"Hello? Harry? Dammit, is this thing even working?"_

Harry chuckled, bringing the phone back to his ear as he grinned. _"Hello, Tonks. Yes it is working, I can hear you fine,"_ He paused, listening to something on the other end. _"I'm currently at Ouran; where else would I go? Umehito is here, and I had to see my fiancé first."_ He explained and laughed at whatever Tonks had said. _"Yes, yes, of course. Fred and George are here with me, and I have no doubt that my security is already on their way. They've probably already landed in Japan, am I right?"_ He was silent again, this time for longer. Whatever she had said cause Harry to turn a bright, burning red. _"Tonks! Don't say things like that! I'm hanging up now,"_ With that, he hung up, still blushing.

The whole room was staring at him now, and he glared, green eyes narrowed. "What are you looking at?" he demanded, making a few of the more weak willed members jump a little. He grumbled under his breath, sliding his phone back into his pocket and crossing his arms under his chest.

"Fred, George, they should be arriving any minute, will one of you go and make sure they don't burst in here and go crazy? I'll be out in a few minutes and we can head over to the mansion then. Damn Malfoy's and their demands that _'you should live in a place befitting of your status Harry, not in some small little hovel you'd no doubt pick out_," the last part was mumbled, but he relaxed a bit as Umehito came to stand beside him and curl an arm around his waist. While not really the type to show affection in public, it has been a while since they had seen each other and the urge was too great to resist.

Rubbing his forehead, Harry leaned against him, and closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them to find the Host Club watching them. "What?" He demanded, only to wave it away a second later. "Never mind, I'm not in the mood. I should get going, they'll get angsty if I'm not out there soon," he straightened, and ran a hand through his hair before heading for the door, Umehito following after him. "Well, it was...nice to meet you all, and to see you again, Takashi-kun. I don't start school until next week, but I'll be dropping by tomorrow anyway. Maybe we could go out to dinner and catch up? Answer me tomorrow!" He called out as he left the room, giving them no chance to respond as they left the Host Club behind.

As for the Hosts themselves, they were in a slight state of shock, the only unaffected ones being Mori and Kyouya. Kyouya adjusted his glasses, and turned to Mori. "He certainly is...interesting," he commented, with a dark chuckle. Mori merely agreed with an "Ah," as the rest of the hosts shuddered.

* * *

So, some people have commented on how the characters, especially Harry, seem OOC. Some of you were nice about it, some of you were not. I'll only say this; I warned you. In my first AN, I said I was just doing this for fun, and in the second I said Harry was OOC. This is purely for my own entertainment, and I'm posting it here so that other people can enjoy it if they want to. If you don't like it, then don't read it. It's as simple as that. Thank you to everyone who left nice reviews, you're the reason I did not give up on this story.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: An update?! -GASP- Haha, I know right? It's been so long since I updated this story, I'm so sorry to all of you who have waited for so long ~ I still get reviews after all this time, it makes me happy and determined to continue this story. I was re-reading Eyeshield 21 the other week and it got me in the mood to write for Manga again, so 'North to South' came about. Then I found the wonderful KyouKao fic 'Old Tangles, New Knots' and it's gotten me back in the Ouran mood. I've been re-reading the manga and this came about. Hopefully the gap between updates won't be as long this time ~

It's been over a year, and Im so sorry for that.

I've gone back and edited the previous chapters a bit as well, so it should be a smoother read. Also, the Renge in this fic is heavily inspired by the anime version, because no matter what anyone says I love her in the anime. Enjoy!

_Italics mean the conversation is in English._

* * *

The next day the Host Club continued as normal, even if the members were keeping an eye out for the intriguing new transfer student. It wasn't until the end of club activities that he showed up. A few of the customers remained, but not nearly the normal number as Harry breezed into the room.

He was dressed similarity to what he had worn yesterday, only he wore muted brown and black today. The major difference was the black cloak worn overtop, identical to the one Nekozawa usually wore, but tailored to Harry's smaller frame. It almost seemed to float behind him as he entered the third music room.

Fred and George were not with him today, and he headed straight for Mori. Once he was in front of the senior he bounced on his toes and spun around once, holding his arms out as the cloak flared around him.

"What do you think, Takashi-kun? It was a gift from Ume-kun for my first day at Ouran, but I couldn't wait. I simply had to wear it today," He said to the tall senior, who smiled faintly at him and nodded his head.

"Ah," Was his only verbal response, but it seemed good enough for Harry who continued to grin. He could hear a few whispers in the background from the girls who were still here, but over the years Harry had gotten exceptionally good at ignoring them. He did, however, take notice of the rest of the Host Club closing in on his position, with the exception of Kyouya.

"So, are you going to join me for dinner tonight? Ume-kun has a meeting and won't be able to go with us, I'm afraid," He pouted, and continued to ignore the cries of 'Kyaa!' in the background.

Mori nodded his head, and Huni bounced up to the tall senior and smiled up at Harry. "Ne, Harry-kun, Harry-kun; can I come too?" He asked.

"Of course, Huni-senpai, the more the merrier! Should I invite the rest of your club as well, Takashi-kun?" He pondered, and turned to face the other members. They all looked interested to some degree, and Kyouya had a strange gleam in his eye.

"We would, of course, be delighted to accept your invitation Potter-kun," The shadow king replied, causing shudders to go down the spines of the clubs first year members and Tamaki. That tone of voice…

"Great! At least I won't be alone until I can see Ume-kun again. He didn't know I was coming until next week so he's pretty busy. I'm going to have to find some way to fill it in so I don't get lonely until I can monopolize my fiancé's free time," He sighed, and there was an explosion of sound from the girl's corner.

Then a strange laughter filled the room, and the sound of a high-powered motor filled the air. Harry blinked in shock as a pretty girl who looked close to his age suddenly appeared on a twirling platform.

"I knew it! I knew that, eventually, a real one would appear! Oh, what a wonderful pairing! The dark and mysterious senior, and the bright and foreign junior! What a wonderful love story, oh Renge could have three bowls of rice with this!" the girl cried.

Judging by the reactions, or lack therefore of the hosts around him Harry judged this to be an event which was not unusual. He stared as the newcomer seemed to go into some sort of long monologue, firing up the girls who remained even more.

"_Right, okay_," Harry mumbled, and shook his head. He turned back to Mori and held out a business card to him, which the senior took. "Here's the address to my house. Come by around 7, okay? We'll eat in tonight; I don't want to risk being seen by the general public just yet. The rest of your club are invited too, as I said earlier. See you tonight!" He called, and was gone from the room with a swirl of his cloak. It was only then that the rest of the host's noticed the tall black man who had placed himself unobtrusively by the door, seeming to face into the background despite his height and muscle mass. He followed Harry out of the room.

Kyouya, Mori and Huni seemed to be the only ones who had noticed his presence earlier and paid no attention to his leaving.

"Wait, who was that?" It was Haruhi who raised the question, and it was Kyouya who answered.

"Potter-kun's bodyguard – his visible one, at least," He commented, copying down the address on the card Mori was showing him into his ever present notebook.

Once he was done, Kyouya snapped his notebook closed and his glasses gleamed as he turned to face the others – Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou, and Haruhi. "I don't have to remind you to show Potter-kun the proper respect tonight, do I? After all, he is a very important man, and an important associate to make," He said.

"Yes, sir!" The twins snapped, executing perfectly synchronized salutes. Haruhi merely nodded.

"Ne, tonight should be fun, right Takashi?" Huni said, grinning up at his cousin.

"Ah."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: An update without a year in between? How unusual! :D Hopefully I can continue like this and not leave you all waiting. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it's awesome to have such patient readers.

I have put up a poll on my profile about what other pairings you'd like to see in this story, so please go and vote.

The castle in this chapter was inspired by _Château de Pierrefonds_, because I've been watching _Merlin_.

_Italics mean the conversation is in English._

* * *

When the hosts arrived at the address that night, they were surprised to find that rather than the mansion they had been expecting, they instead found a castle.

An honest to god _castle_.

It seemed even Mori had not been expecting this and the hosts just stood and stared for a moment after they had departed their cars. Haruhi had been picked up by the twins, and looked vaguely annoyed from her position between them.

After a moment Mori seemed to shake off his surprise and began to walk up the path to the front doors, and the other hosts followed after him. As they neared the doors they swung open, but instead of servants the Weasley twins stood there.

"Welcome!" they greeted together, grins on their faces as they ushered the hosts inside. "You can have a tour later, dinner's almost ready," The twin on the left said, and before they knew it they were standing in a small dining room. Small, at least, compared to some of the other rooms in the castle.

The room itself was round with a high ceiling, with a second floor walkway that wrapped around the room. A round table held the place of pride in the middle of the room, with ten places set and an antique candelabra set in the middle. The walls of the room held several tapestries, each depicting knights and Kings, or other medieval themed acts of bravery. The floor was made of stone, as were the walls but the room was quite warm.

"Harry will join us,"

"In a moment. So please,"

"Take a seat."

The twins said, still grinning at the guests. The Hitachiin twins were the first to take their seats, and they dragged Haruhi down to sit between them even as Tamaki began to say something along the lines of his daughter sitting beside him. He was summarily ignored. The Weasley twins took the seats on either side of the Hitachiin's with a mischievous look at each other, and Huni bounced over to sit on the right side of one of them. Mori, of course, took a seat beside his cousin. Kyouya prodded the still sulking Tamaki to sit down beside the other Weasley twin then took a seat himself. This left the seat between Kyouya and Mori empty, and a moment of silence descended.

"Ne, Fred-kun, George-kun, why does Harry-chan live in a castle?" Huni asked, turning curios eyes to the closet Weasley twin.

The older set of twins shared another look, an unspoken conversation happening in a few moments before they answered.

"Well, we could tell you it's because it reminds him of Hogwarts,"

"Or that he's honouring his family history."

"But the truth is,"

"Harry is just a bit mad,"

"Though you rich folk call it eccentric,"

"And he decided he wanted to live in a castle,"

"So Umehito built him one."

Silence once again settled over the room, though this one was amused. Haruhi had a look on her face that indicated she had given up on making sense of anything the rich did, and Mori looked amused.

"You mentioned a 'Hogwarts," Kyouya began after a moment, "What is that, exactly?"

The Weasley twins both pointed towards one of the tapestries, depicting a castle near a lake, with a dragon circling in the skies.

"That's Hogwarts," One of them said, "Minus the dragon, or course," The other continued.

"It's the boarding school,"

"We attended in Scotland."

"It's rather exclusive,"

"And the only way to get in,"

"Is if your family has been attending,"

"It for generations,"

"Or you are one of less than 10 students,"

"Hand picked,"

Anything further was interrupted as the door opposite the ones the hosts had entered opened, and Harry walked in. He was followed by a young man in his twenties, dressed impeccably in a three piece suit.

"_I don't care if he's the bloody king of Timbucktoo! There is only one person in the world I take orders from and unless he's had a sex change and aged forty years I will not do what he wants." _Harry sounded rather mad, looking over his shoulder at the man who was writing something down on the tablet he carried.

"_I understand that, sir, but to prevent the complete breakdown of the relationship shall I send him a politely worded refusal?" _The man on the other hand, sounded rather amused by it all.

"_Just make him go away, Ianto, and make sure he understands that his authority over me is non-existent." _That seemed to be the end of the conversation, as the man nodded and left the room.

Harry turned around to face them, and waved a hand in the air as he moved to take his seat at the table – a servant appearing from seemingly nowhere to pull out his chair.

"I apologise for making you wait," He said, and took a deep drink from the glass that another servant has just filled with water.

"Trouble?" Kyouya question with a raised eyebrow, taking a sip from his glass of water now that their host was here.

Waving a hand in the air again, Harry set down his glass. "Just a man getting too big for his britches. As if I'd listen to anything he had to say," He said condescendingly, before shaking his head.

"Enough of that, it's nothing to concern yourselves with. Dinner should be ready, and I don't know about you but I am quite hungry." A gesture to one of the servants had them slipping out of the room, and in moments a number of quite efficient servants were laying out the food on the table. It looked like a small feast, quite fitting for their surroundings.

"My head chef seems to be working on a theme this week, it seems he's been inspired by our surroundings," Harry said in amusement, gesturing to the centrepiece of the meal – a large chicken cooked and prepared to look like a dragon.

"Well, this isn't a formal dinner so help yourselves."


End file.
